


O Menino da Sacola de Pão

by RubiRosalie



Series: Unidos Por Terceiros (SNARRY) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alpha Lucius Malfoy, Bad Albus Dumbledore, Creature Lucius Malfoy, Evil Albus Dumbledore, F/F, F/M, Gay Sirius Black, Good Lucius Malfoy, M/M, Mentor Severus Snape, Original Character(s), Severus Snape Has a Heart, Veela Lucius Malfoy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22474471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubiRosalie/pseuds/RubiRosalie
Summary: Os tão bons exemplos daquela rua não eram perfeitos, apenas bonecas de porcelana barata que poderiam quebrar com um pequeno fragmento de suas mentiras escapando do seu santuário, que era aquela casa de bonecas em que viviam.Fora do santuário eram vistos apenas sorrisos de plásticos, sem sentimentos, mas treinados no conteúdo do que queriam transmitir. Mas quando dentro de suas paredes de proteção...Tudo era bem diferente.- Parte I da saga "Unidos Por Terceiros" em forma de one-shot.[X] Em Rascunho.[X] Em Andamento (Postada).[X]  Concluída.- Parte II da saga "Unidos Por Terceiros" em forma de longfic.[X] Em Rascunho.[  ] Em Andamento (Postada).[  ] Concluída.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Remus Lupin/Lucius Malfoy, Sirius Black & Harry Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/James Potter
Series: Unidos Por Terceiros (SNARRY) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617031
Kudos: 10
Collections: Harry Potter Favs, Harry Potter Fic





	O Menino da Sacola de Pão

**O MENINO DO SACOLA DE PÃO.**

_Saga "_ _**Unidos Por Terceiros**_ _"._ ****

**Capítulo Único -**

_O Fim da Casa de Bonecas_ .

_**Editado por**_ [ KaahSnape](https://www.wattpad.com/user/KaahSnape)

**Música Tema:** **_Dollhouse_** _ **\- Melanie Martinez.**_

_"Lugares, lugares ..._   
_Vão para os seus lugares ..._

_Vista suas roupas e coloquem seus rostos de bonecas ..._

_Todos pensam que somos perfeitos ..._

_Por favor, não deixe que eles olhem através das cortinas ..._

_CASADEBONECA_

_Eu vejo coisas que ninguém mais vê ... "_

  
  


Era um dia de sol brando em Surrey, crianças podiam ser vistas brincando no parquinho próximo a alameda das Magnólias e o sussurrar dos pássaros cantando, em seus ninhos sobre os galhos das árvores bem aparados em toda a Rua dos Alfeneiros, sendo um som relaxante de se ouvir. É um perfeito dia contra o contraste, sempre igual, daquela rua que não continha nada de diferente para se olhar, o que mudava realmente era apenas o aspecto de cuidado com os jardins, pois neste só existia um campeão, o jardim da Família Dursley.

A casa aninhada ao jardim tão bem cuidado era de tamanho médio, com dois andares, e composta por cores neutras. No jardim se via belas petúnias, de um rosa forte e um roxo vibrante, espalhadas de modo estratégicos por todo o espaço de grama perfeitamente aparada e de um tom verde floresta, contendo do lado direito uma fonte de pedra que jorrava uma água cristalina para que os pequenos pássaros pudessem beber e um canteiro específico de petúnias brancas, com pétalas delicadas e suaves, no meio do gramado esquerdo. Um caminho de pedra também se fazendo presente, dividindo o jardim da porta de entrada da casa até o portão da pequena cerca branca ao redor da mesma.

Um dos proprietários do belo jardim era Petúnia Dursley, esposa de Vernon Dursley, o outro responsável pela bela visão que deu origem a três prêmios consecutivos no concurso _O Mais Belo Jardim de Londres_. O que lhes dava sempre o prazer de sair nas capas de revistas e primeiras páginas dos jornais uma vez ao ano.

Com essa repentina atenção, a família Dursley acabou por ser entrevistada mais de duas vezes e foi descoberta que Petúnia Dursley, além de ter um filho chamado Dudley, tinha também um sobrinho, Harry Potter, uma criança esquisita de apenas cinco anos que sempre usava uma sacola parda na cabeça, aquelas que eram utilizadas em padarias para ensacar o pão, sendo dito pela tia do menino que era apenas a imaginação fértil da criança que fingia ser um dos cavaleiros da Rainha Elizabeth II.

Foi visto também que o menino quase nunca falava, respondendo apenas perguntas diretas com um simples " _Sim, senhora_ " ou " _Não, senhora_ ".

Petúnia Dursley diz que o sobrinho era assim desde a morte dos pais, o pai da criança sendo um bêbado vagabundo e a mãe uma prostituta viciada em drogas que acabaram sofrendo um acidente de carro, morrendo numa noite fatídica de Halloween, deixando a criança órfã. E, segundo as palavras da Senhora Dursley, como o menino era seu sobrinho, Petúnia não poderia deixar o garotinho de quase dois anos parar em um orfanato qualquer com desconhecidos.

Depois desse dia, os Dursley ganharam uma fama de bons samaritanos aos olhos dos vizinhos, até mesmo dos invejosos, mas o questionamento do porquê a criança não ter começado a primeira série chegou, a desculpa foi do menino ser muito apegado a tia, não querendo sair de casa na primeira semana de aulas. Isso fez com que os vizinhos se calassem e Petúnia correr com a papelada para matricular o sobrinho.

Os tão bons exemplos daquela rua não eram perfeitos, apenas bonecas de porcelana barata que poderiam quebrar com um pequeno fragmento de suas mentiras escapando do seu santuário, que era aquela casa de bonecas em que viviam.

Fora do santuário eram vistos apenas sorrisos de plásticos, sem sentimentos, mas treinados no conteúdo do que queriam transmitir. Mas quando dentro de suas paredes de proteção...

Petúnia era uma mulher de índole questionável, com seu gosto por bebidas e propensão a dar tapas no sobrinho. Seus cabelos de um loiro escuro e olhos sombreados de inveja antiga, não fazendo ela parecer em nada com a irmã mais nova, falecida a alguns poucos anos atrás. Sua personalidade é de alguém que teve e tem tanta raiva e tristeza a jogar sobre o túmulo de sua irmã, que era triste de se ver. Em sua mente, era culpa daquela _Esquisita_ e sua gente que seus pais haviam se esquecido dela, sempre chegando em casa fazendo bizarrices e tomando toda a atenção para si.

Vernon Dursley com seu temperamento explosivo e sua aversão a fidelidade, não era um exemplo a se seguir, sempre exercendo sua força a murros no rosto do sobrinho, seus costumes a apelidos depreciativos como **"aberração"** ou " **anormal** ", não ajudando a montar o caráter de Dudley, apoiando-o a se tornar pior a cada dia com seus costumes liberais, sempre elogiando as companhias de má conduta do filho.

No dia em que a senhora Dursley teve que matricular o filho de sua irmã no primeiro ano, o rapazinho de seis anos teve que pagar com duas costelas quebradas e hematomas por todo rosto, mas não precisou se preocupar em esconder o rosto de todos, ele tinha seu capacete especial que o protegeria dos outros, não precisava se preocupar em se defender dos malvados da rua.

O tempo na escolinha foi divertido, tia Kaah era gentil com ele, sempre fazendo desenhos bonitos em seu capacete especial e o ensinou como fazer buraquinhos para que pudesse ver bem os desenhos que tinha que colorir nas atividades em classe, ela até mesmo o chamou de Harry, mesmo que ele não soubesse o porque, mas achava o nome bonito.

A atenção da professora parecia irritar Dudley e seus amigos que não o deixavam em paz por isso, atormentando-o na hora do lanche e afastando as outras crianças dele com mentiras.

 _Ele não fazia xixi na cama! Muito menos mamava dedeira!_ _Dudis_ _foi o único que já mamou em uma dedeira!_

Isso o irritava, mas pelo menos tinha a senhorita Kaah como sua amiga, ela era uma moça muito bonita de cabelos escuros cacheados e olhos brilhantes, sempre o presenteando com um pirulito depois das aulas por ter sido um bom menino, ela nunca havia zombado dele pelo seu capacete especial, muito menos se afastado dele pelas mentiras de Dudley.

Ele gostava da tia Kaah, mas um problema aconteceu, senhorita Kaah estava apenas em fase de teste na escolinha e não havia conseguido passar, por isso a mesma estaria voltando para a terra natal no Brasil e o menininho não sabia quando a veria novamente.

A partida da senhorita Kaah o deixou triste, chegando a adoecer, não que isso importasse para os seus parentes, já que eles nem haviam notado isso. Após a partida de tia Kaah, as coisas na casinha de bonecas começavam a se intensificar para ele.

Tia Petúnia achou que já estava na hora de retribuir o favor por ser acolhido por eles e acabou por lançar uma lista de tarefas a mais para serem cumpridas, agora cozinhar e limpar começavam a fazer parte das suas rotinas diárias, além da jardinagem noturna e arrumar a mesa para as refeições antes de voltar para o seu armário. Não seria um problema para ele a adição de coisas, ele só não queria deixar suas amigas petúnias sozinhas aos cuidados de sua tia, muito menos o pequenino coelhinho que fazia uma toca atrás de um dos canteiros mais floridos.

Foi aos sete anos de idade que ele o viu pela primeira vez, era um homem alto de cabelos escuros e de pele pálida que luzia a luz da lua, enquanto se esgueirava nas sombras que enfeitavam a noite. O primeiro instinto do menino foi correr para se esconder, nunca foi lhe permitido ser visto pelos vizinhos enquanto cuidava do jardim a noite, isso foi fortemente marcado com uma surra dada por seu tio, entretanto, algo no homem o chamava e ele até podia sentir uma euforia crescendo dentro de si.

Ele estava tão focado no homem, que agora andava em direção ao portão da frente da pequena cerca branca do número 4, que tomou um susto quando dois pops seguidos foram ouvidos.

Caindo no chão e se arrastando para se esconder atrás de um dos canteiros fartos, o garotinho espiou curiosamente na direção do homem que estava observando, acabando por encontrar o mesmo conversando com mais dois senhores, um de longos cabelos loiros que emitiam um brilho prateado e outro de cabelos castanhos claros.

\- _Se eu soubesse que apareceriam de modo_ _ **tão**_ _discreto, eu não teria subido toda a rua. Realmente, que modo conveniente de aparecer._

A voz do homem soou rouca e a raiva fria jogada sobre os dois homens não escapou dos ouvidos atentos do menino, que se encolheu, estremecendo levemente.

\- _Ora, meu caro amigo, havia esquecido-me de lhe avisar, da próxima vez que for fazer tal feito, lhe deixarei sobre aviso. É que meu pequeno lobo me manteve bem ocupado._

A voz do homem de cabelos longos chegou aos seus ouvidos com um tom falso que tia Petúnia costumava usar para as entrevistas anuais, mas no fim o tom foi substituído por um som mais quente de provocação amigável que o garotinho ouvia às vezes entre a senhorita Kaah e uma amiga que ela conversava pelo telefone.

Ouve um pigarreio do senhor de cabelos castanhos, o então denominado lobo, e ele parecia desconfortável com algo quando falou:

\- _Que tal irmos direto ao motivo de estarmos aqui?_

\- _E com quem você acha que Potter irá ficar, Lupin? Dumbledore pôde ter caído politicamente e moralmente, mas Black ainda está se recuperando de sua estadia em Azkaban e os feitiços de memórias que sofreu, eu não confiaria nenhuma criança a ele neste momento, aquele vira-lata está instável e em luto, nunca tendo tido tempo para lamentar realmente a morte do amante. Dúvido muito que esteja bem o suficiente para encontrar o filho._

O moreno citou com um tom ainda frio, mas sem a raiva intensa de antes. O loiro se moveu e houve um clique abafado, os olhos do menino seguiram o movimento de uma bengala na mão direita do homem.

\- _Não tente fugir, Severus. Você sabe muito bem com quem a criança irá ficar._

\- _Nem pensar. Apenas vim aqui para checar o menino, não irei_ _aturá_ _-lo_ _até que complete a maior idade, você sabe muito bem, Lucius._

A negativa do moreno foi acompanhada de um olhar mortal para o loiro que falou:

\- _Não seja assim, Severus, nós sabemos que você está sofrendo com o vínculo, observar de longe não irá bastar até o décimo sétimo aniversário dele._

Lupin tentou amenizar as coisas, mas Lucius não estava ajudando com suas provocações. Isso não vai dar certo.

 _Por_ _que havia chamado o loiro mesmo? Ah, foi porque o dito cujo falou saber como resolver as coisas._

Como Remus se arrependia de tê-lo ouvido.

\- _E você o deixaria continuar com esses trouxas desprezíveis? Mesmo não tendo estado de acordo com o contrato feito por Lord Prince, é sua obrigação cuidar de seu futuro cônjuge na ausência ou incapacidade de ambos os pais, se não cumprido, seu preço será muito caro. Isso não havia sido exigido antes por sua falta de conhecimento sobre o que o vínculo aplicava e pedia, mas agora que você sabe, não tem volta._

Malfoy nem se encolheu sob o olhar do melhor amigo, muito acostumado com a personalidade do homem e sabendo que futuramente será agradecido por suas ações, enquanto isso, Remus havia ficado um pouco pálido com o olhar, seu lobo se remexendo inquieto diante do olhar forte de um dos amigos de seu alfa. Severus bufou e girou sobre os calcanhares, indo em direção a cerca branca e abrindo a mesma com um movimento fluido da varinha, um barulho entre os canteiros chamou sua atenção e seu apertou aumentou ao redor da varinha, enquanto os ouvidos se mantinham atentos aos sons do jardim.

Harry sentiu seu coração disparar em seu peito quando o homem entrou no jardim da casa, movendo-se inquietamente atrás dos canteiros, mas não tão silenciosamente como esperava, pois o estranho parecia tê-lo ouvido.

Não conseguindo entender o que acontecia naquele momento, o pequeno rapaz se encontrava em um mini ataque de pânico, sua respiração alterando-se rapidamente com o som dos passos.

O homem se moveu para onde estava, o menino se envolveu em uma bola, agarrando os joelhos e colocando as mãos sobre a cabeça em forma de proteção, caso esse senhor fosse atacá-lo, mas o golpe nunca chegou.

Olhando por entre os braços e ajeitando seu capacete especial levemente sobre a cabeça, o menino olhou timidamente para o interior de olhos escuros como abismos, que brilhavam em sua direção. Algo borbulhou em seu interior e cantou alegremente, como se estivesse aliviado.

E foi naquele momento que Severus encontrou um pequeno menino, curto demais para ter sete anos, com um saco de pão na cabeça, que ele soube:

 _ **Ele iria matar quem fez isso ao seu companheiro**_ .


End file.
